


Acid Rain

by BloodInTheFields



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabbles only, F/F, SuperCorp, other characters might appear at times, will do my best to limit myself to 100 words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodInTheFields/pseuds/BloodInTheFields
Summary: A collection of Supercorp drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These will be posted on my Tumblr as well, @blood-inthefields. Come say hi!

She finds that the stars shine less brightly when the moon is full. She idly wonders why that is, but then discards the thought and takes another sip of the bourbon in the tumbler she holds in one of her hands.

 

She wonders what Kara is doing right now. If she’s at home playing board games with her friends, or watching a movie with Alex. Maybe she’s out there, somewhere, flying around in her Supergirl outfit, saving people.

 

Lena sighs as she takes in the city below, slowly going to sleep. She knows it’ll be another sleepless night for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows, I might actually write a full one-shot about this.

Kara’s excuses get shittier and shittier, to the point that Lena is as exasperated as she is heartbroken. If Kara wants to dump her, that is her choice and Lena can’t do much to stop her, but then why won’t she just do it?

 

It’s another lame excuse (about Winn this time) that pushes Lena over the edge.

 

“You know what, Kara? I’m done. This… whatever this is, between us? It’s over.”

“What? No it’s not! What?”

 

Lena sighs and she explains her frustration, but Kara looks shocked and then smiles. Lena frowns.

 

“Why are you smiling?”

“Lena… I’m Supergirl.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rework that one so it wouldn't go over 100 words. MAN THAT'S HARD.

“Kara, this isn’t—we shouldn’t—someone could come in!”

“So? We’re not doing anything illegal, are we?”

“We agreed that we wouldn’t be doing this at L-Corp,” Lena reminds her.

“It’s not like Alex is going to burst through that door any second. At worst it’ll be Jess and I’m sure she’s seen much weirder things happening in that office.”

“I’m just saying… How would I explain to my assistant that the blindfold and handcuffs _on my desk_ are for your sister’s bachelorette party?! She’d never look me in the eye again!”

“Your eyes are beautiful and she wouldn’t resist.”


End file.
